etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Oseah
Under contruction: DLRafuls, 8/8/2016 This largly uncharted continent to the north is home civilizations predominantly untouched by the rest of Etape much due to the treacherous Nyvollian Seas surrounding it. Viewed as wild and untamed, the land's native flora and fauna is surprisingly similar to the rest of the world with some very ancient exceptions. At its center is the Fantasy Vale, a wide valley isolated by the Grey Iron Mountains. To the east lies the highlands of Teitrachba, an unusually climate region for such a northern land. To the west is the Dongjian Tochi, a frozen tundra where only the hardiest of creatures call home. Geography The continent as a whole is shaped like that of a downward facing arrowhead. Encompassing its center are the Grey Iron Mountains cutting through the land from the southern coastal tip to the north. Nestled within is a valley named Fantasy Vale. The Vale has a perfectly seasonal climate contrary to the continent's northern position on Etape. Rivers, forests, and plains alike can be found in this very traditional landscape. On the west side of the Mountains is the frigid territory of Dongjian Tochi. A harsh land dominated by an eternal winter. To the east lies Teitrachba. Also known as the Eastern Highlands, rough and rocky terrain litter the earth interspersed with glacial glens and lochs. History Legend says the continent was formed by the gods as a prison. Creatures that they put there over time changed to adapt to the nature. Creatures as Golem changed into ice golem, elephant into mastodon and a bear into a polar bear. About 10,000 years BC came the first humans, elves, dwarves and halflings came to the country and they formed tribes. About 400 years ago humans, elves, dwarves, halflings and other races from other continents discovered it, and they went straight to work as pioneers who settled in the country. They meet the natives and some of the pioneers killed natives and other negotiated trade with them. The Regions of Oseah Fantasy Vale Dongjian Tochi Teitrachba Nyvolian Seas Recent Events *300 years ago there was a big snow storm that killed 50% of the pioneers *Since 200 years ago they hold a tournament every four years with archery, sword fighting, lance fight, spear throwing, magic duels and wrestling. *The village Yjyv tried to fight against other villages and take over Oseah. Unfortunately many were killed. There are only 15 villagers left and they are kept under constant watch by guards. Species In the Outback of oseah are many mysterious beasts including ice golems, mastodons, polar bears, yeti, worg-winter-wolfs, hell-hounds (the guard or the prison according to legend), white dragons and ghosts Significant Locations The Temple of the Gods: A dilapidated temple where the gods were worshiped. The City Ba Sing Se: the biggest settlement on the country with 200,000 inhabitants. The city Qlopolis: Has more dead than inhabitants life in Ba Sing Se. The Mountains: Where the entrance to the largest mine of Etape is. The Graveyard of the Undead: A place where many of the undead live that were killed in the big snow storm 300 years ago. The Tree of the Spirit: A tree with a portal to the spirit world. Cities and Villages Ba Sing Se : city of 200,000 inhabitants Lycedion : village of 3500 inhabitants Rankor : village of 500 inhabitants Yamao : city of 30,000 inhabitants Yuglasen: village of 0 Yuglasen was burnt to the ground and was never rebuilt. Misaki Gobjvaq Vhals: city of 50,000 inhabitants misaki gobjvaq vhalshama: village of 750 inhabitans Qlopolis: city 25,000 inhabitants 220,000 dead Yjyv : village: 15 inhabitants